


I had no choice

by XaljaRuno



Series: Vargr Verr - Wolf Husband [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Not Beta Read, Other, Shooting, Torture, Violence, human terushima, protective osamu, werewolf osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaljaRuno/pseuds/XaljaRuno
Summary: The first thing he’d noticed was the height and appearance of the man. He was tall, well built, and hot as fuck. Even the bored, sleepy look to him was something that just ignited… some sort of feelings deep in him, which further proceeded to confuse the human. And let’s not forget those eyes; sharp, observant, calculating – almost predatory as if belonging to a dangerous predator. Terushima was smitten, and the butterflies in his stomach just kept multiplying. It didn’t help him that tall dark and handsome owned the shop next door to his little corner of the world.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Vargr Verr - Wolf Husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795615
Kudos: 24





	I had no choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polarist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarist/gifts).



> .... so a friend sent me a rp prompt, and this happened. 
> 
> Enjoy? Haha.

Working at a coffee shop you’d think your life is dull and slow going. Terushima had to disagree with that notion. His life had turned upside down fast after meeting one Miya Osamu. Whatever it was, he had felt charmed from the get-go. He had a hard time figuring out what it was that drew him to Osamu in the first place.   


The first thing he’d noticed was the height and appearance of the man. He was tall, well built, and hot as fuck. Even the bored, sleepy look to him was something that just ignited… some sort of feelings deep in him, which further proceeded to confuse the human. And let’s not forget those eyes; sharp, observant, calculating – almost predatory as if belonging to a dangerous predator. Terushima was smitten, and the butterflies in his stomach just kept multiplying. It didn’t help him that tall dark and handsome owned the shop next door to his little corner of the world. 

But nerves or not, in true Terushima fashion, he had hit up a conversation. Tossed in a few pick up lines all in good humor, cracking jokes, and flirted. What’s a little harmless flirting after all, right? A voice at the back of his mind kept telling him he would never have a chance with Osamu, that he would find someone better than him. It brought to the surface ugly feelings that he did his best to ignore. Somehow Osamu picked up on them anyway and managed to cheer him up. Every time. 

It all evolved from there. A few dates happened, time was spent together more. It all had a natural flow to it. Nights spent together were few and far between, but the more cherished by Yuuji. The thing is, he started to see a pattern over time. Now, he’s not stupid even if he acted the part, and he found himself deep in thought more times than not. Suspicion, uncertainty. He felt ridiculous even suspecting Osamu of being a cryptid creature. Those didn’t exist, right? It’s all a myth, urban legends. Though when he brought it up as a joke, there’d been little to no reaction to it. 

Yuuji had watched Osamu blink once, twice, smile ever so slightly and then looked away, as if hiding something. Feelings perhaps? Or had he actually been right? Terushima had mentally shaken his head. Nahh, that’s not possible. Or was it? The subject was dropped, until a night when the moon was well in its last quarter. 

Seeing Osamu shift and change into a large beast over three feet taller than him, had Yuuji stumble backward and land on his ass. Eyes wide in shock and… awe? As painful as the transformation had looked, the wereform was… gorgeous, especially in the light of the moon. Now it was only natural he was scared and especially nervous. Articles he’d read flashed through his mind at a rapid pace, and he briefly wondered if he’d be on the statistics next. Though, the way Osamu moved, slowly and carefully implied otherwise. He had appeared to make himself smaller than he actually was, which helped soothe Terushima’s nerves. Shakily he had run his fingers through the thick fur. And when a heavy large head had settled on his lap, Yuuji had thought that it all would be fine. 

And everything was fine, for a good long while. Though Yuuji found himself filled with worries of another kind. The safety of Osamu mainly. If there were werewolves, there were undoubtedly people who despised them, who wanted to get rid of them. He couldn’t help but be grateful of the fact that the shop next to his belonged to Osamu, so he could at least have some peace of mind. But as he worried about Osamu and his safety, he forgot all about himself. He forgot about how the bite on his neck was a sure telltale mark of being associated with werewolves. He forgot, that not all people in the world are out there with pure intentions. He had waved off Osamu’s worries as silliness; just because people acted suspiciously, didn’t mean they were bad people.

So when it all came to bite him in the end, he cursed. He cursed himself and his idiocy. The man pinning him down and demanding to know the whereabouts of the beast he knew Terushima was associated was one of the most evil people he’d ever had the grace to meet, not to mention his buddy, who had ground his heel on the delicate hand of Yuuji’s. He had felt bones snap. He had screamed in pain, just to be hit with the handle of a gun. Blood had seeped out from the wound on the side of his head. Mocking laughter, the slow clicking of the gun barrel as the man standing slowly pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the ground just a mere inch from Yuuji’s face. Even then he glared defiant up at the bastard. Shaking, crying, terrified for his own life. But even then he had no intention of telling these two fuckos where Osamu was. If Yuuji could keep him safe by losing his own life in the process, then so be it. 

_“How annoying. Tossing away your life for a monster.”_

The barrel clicked and creaked, and Yuuji closed his eyes. But then there were rapid thundering steps, a loud angry snarl. The gun was fired, but the bullet never hit Terushima. Instead, there was a pained cry from the man on top of him, as the bullet dug into his shoulder, tossing him backward onto the ground. Terushima covered his head with his hands, listening to the sounds of ripping and tearing, the gurgling wheezes of one man, the scared whimpering of the other when an angry deep growl left the large beast. The shot man scrambled back, shakily reaching for a knife. Screaming at the wolf to stay back. 

Yuuji curled up on himself, as a presence stepped over him. He heard the rustling of leaves, heard the desperate attempt f escape that was cut short quickly. He heard a snarl, a cry of fear, a whimper, and sounds of more ripping and tearing, more carnage. 

Funny how when death comes knocking on the door, one loses their courage. 

Yuuji breathed heavily where he was laying, his body aching, bruised from the torture he’d gone through in the middle of nowhere. Eyes were still squeezed shut, his nose filled with the scent of copper and death. He was shaking, crying, his mind trying to process what had just transpired. It was unreal. It was madness. It was all so horrible.

Terushima barely heard the steps of the werewolf approaching, instead flinched when a cold nose pressed against his bruised broken hand. Carefully he looked up, tear-filled eyes locking onto the ones he was familiar with. Osamu licked his face, pressed his forehead against his. Terushima broke down. The large beast gently held him while he cried, occasionally licking away tears, nuzzling a soft cheek. 

Delicate fingers, broken or not, curled into the fur, holding on tight as he worked through the emotional turmoil. Eventually, he calmed down, eventually, he could start thinking more clearly again. His cries no more than soft sniffles, as he rested his cheek against the fluffy chest of his soulmate. Osamu whimpered and nosed at his cheek. 

“I’m fine,” Yuuji mumbled, getting a low whine as a reply. “Fine, I’m not. But I will be.” A soft puff of warm air brushed over his forehead. Yuuji smiled a little. He was tired, he needed to go to the hospital for a check-up… but he was too damn tired. Terushima sat up a bit more, looking around, seeing the bloody mess that was the gun-wielding maniac. Staring he can’t help but think how all of this could have been avoided if he had told them, if he hadn’t met Osamu, if he wasn’t–

Osamu whined and nudged his head. Terushima let out a shaky breath. He buried his face in the soft fur again. A low rumble left the beast, and Yuuji wrapped his arms around the large frame. The wolf holds onto the human, as he gets up on his hind legs, carrying him away from the bloody scene surrounding them. 

A low whine.

Terushima nods, and replies with a soft, “I know…”

Another whine. 

“I know.”

_You had no choice._

**Author's Note:**

> So yes.  
> Thanks for reading and stuff. Haha.
> 
> Catch me on my [tumblr](https://ninnieartsies.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ninniearts).


End file.
